


Jareth Says Yes

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Jareth Says Yes [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Romantic Comedy, This is the actual crack, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Sarah saw, when she stumbled into the kitchen, was the glitter. The second thing she saw was the Goblin King sitting on her sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. I do have a sequel to this, but not sure where it may be hiding. All commentary is greatly appreciated. Aww yiss...

The first thing Sarah saw, when she stumbled into the kitchen, was the glitter. The second thing she saw was the Goblin King sitting on her sink. He was staring at the wall, crooning 'As the World Falls Down'. He was absentmindedly tapping his riding crop against his...

Sarah licked her lips and dragged her gaze away. "You could have made me breakfast. You come here enough that I think I'm entitled."

Jareth stopped singing and looked at his Queen, raising an eyebrow at her appearance. "If you would just accept my offer, we wouldn't be in this situation." Hopping off the counter, he made a crystal appear, quickly turning it into a hairbrush. He reached Sarah and walked behind her, whistling as he began brushing her hair. A goblin ran past, holding a thermos. "KINGY SAIDS TO LOOK AFTER YER MORNING CO..FFFF...EEE."

Sarah bent down, snatched the thermos, and was promptly brought back up by a tug on her hair. "Now, now. Do drink your coffee, and let me deal with this mess." Sarah ignored him and started off towards a chair, Jareth resignedly following her.

Sarah sat down, ignoring him brushing her hair, opening the thermos and poured some into the mug. Dipping her finger into the liquid, she was pleased to find it was at just the right temperature, and quickly picked up the mug, drinking. Jareth had watched her long enough to know what she liked.

"OBNOXIOUS IDIOT. GLITTERY ACRE-HOLE."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and stifled a giggle. Managing to keep a sober face, and hopefully, the giggles out of her voice, "Jareth, your number one fan has awoken."  
"I wish you would teach that parrot some manners. Or at least put it out of ear shot when you feel the need to call me every name under the sun. Exactly what was it that I did this time?"

Sarah kept drinking, not wanting to admit that last night's temper tantrum had been out of pure sexual frustration. Even though she'd finished college, opting out of university, and she had her own place, she just didn't feel the need to go out on dates. Severe lack of options often left her with the last resort option.

Putting the mug on the table, she shoved it out of the way, and dropped her head to the table, groaning.

Jareth had stopped brushing her hair to watch her, and now he was confused. Exactly what went on through her head would always confuse him.

Sarah raised her head up, pushed the chair out and stood up, running back into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

When she emerged again, she'd obviously showered and dressed. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Jareth had never thought the aboveground to have good fashion sense, but he didn't comment on what Sarah chose to wear.

Sarah stormed into the kitchen. "Jareth. Live with me in the aboveground. For one year. If you have to go to the Labyrinth for a runner, I go with you, and when it's finished, we go back here. You live with me for ONE year." She said the ONE fiercely, having reached a decision.

Jareth looked at her, from his perch back on the kitchen sink. "And why would I do such a thing?"

"Because if you want me to be your Queen, and all that... ", Sarah trailed off, clearing her throat. [Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave, indeed. Whatever...]

"You forget, precious. I am king. I do not take orders."

Sarah laughed at him, in his face. "Then you might as well go and leave me alone forever. Those are my conditions, and I refuse to bend to your will just yet."

A flare of hope raced through Jareth, and he studied Sarah carefully.

"Fine. I will live with you for one year in the aboveground." He inclined his head. "If there is a runner, we both wait in the underground until the task is completed. & we will return here."

He inhaled sharply, expelling in a faster breath, as he said words he'd never had to say before.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth had been living with Sarah for two weeks now. 2 weeks, 50 weeks left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Australian, hence the abusive use of u and s'. Apologies for that. 
> 
> Also correcting my astonishing abuse of the English language... Thank you, auto-correct.

Jareth had been living with Sarah for two weeks now. 2 weeks, 50 weeks left.

Sarah groaned and continued throwing clothes over her shoulder. She could handle living with someone who had too much glitter to be classified as sane, but she could not handle how often he went through her clothes, telling her what he thought was good or not. And his idea of putting them back, was opening the wardrobe door & pushing it all back in.

That had been another one of Sarah's commands. No magic allowed for mundane tasks. He wanted her to live in his world, he could darn well learn to live in hers first.

Finding her stilettos, she put them to one side, backed out of the cupboard, and began putting clothes back up on hangers. This somehow quickly turned into her regretting many purchases, and so clothes went to one side.

Jareth walked in to Sarah's bedroom. He was grouchy, having been made to sleep on the couch. Sarah had gone bed shopping for him, but he was too picky to be satisfied. And Sarah, darn her, had said the couch would be good enough for him. And he still hadn't learnt how to knock.

Sarah put the rest of the hung up clothes in the wardrobe, shut the door, and then put on her stilettos.

"They give me ideas." Sarah whirled around, an almost impossible feat in shoes that were sky high, or so Jareth thought. When she walked over to him, he spotted another problem. She was now as tall as he was.

"Woman. Your shoes. I do not like them." He scowled at her, and waited for her to slip them off and change shoes. Instead, Sarah grinned at him, showing all her teeth in a sinister manner. "Does it make your ego deflate? Good." Slipping past him, she stopped in front of the mirror and checked her dress, added earrings, and some perfume.

"And where are you going? And more importantly, why am I not invited?" Sarah stared at Jareth in disbelief. "Jareth, I'm going out on a date! Don't wait up, don't know when I'll be back. Oh, and I will find out if you visited the underground in my absence." She walked out to the lounge, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Here. Go watch the pretty moving images on the box and don't move."

Jareth scowled at her, moving to follow her. "Uh uh, pretty boy. Couch. TV." She grabbed her handbag, checked she had her purse and keys, and walked out the door, shutting it behind her, and making her way to the sidewalk, where a taxi was waiting for her. She got in, giving one last wry look back at the house.

When Sarah got home, it was 2am. She was drunk, very drunk. Her bra was dangling from her handbag, stilettos in her hand, and the key in the other hand. Jareth opened the door before she could get her key in the lock, took one look at her and growled. "You dared go out like that? You are my queen, and I will permit no such behaviour."

Sarah stumbled past him, using the wall as a guide, and continued to the kitchen, Jareth following her. "Did choo shad da daw?" Jareth scowled even more, if it was possible. "Yes."

"Goood boy. Good boy. I like you. Gonna buy a leash for you in the morn..."

Jareth grabbed her handbag, key and stilettos in one swoop, dumped them on the table, grabbed Sarah, dumped her over one of his shoulders and took her upstairs to her bedroom. Sarah started singing when he grabbed her, he wasn't quite sure of the song, something about being too sexy for a shirt or something.

He pulled the blanket and sheets back, dumped her on the bed, waved his hand and changed her into her night tee, pulled the sheets & blanket over her, and left.

Sarah fell into a drunken slumber.

As if that hadn't been enough of a fiasco, as soon as Sarah had recovered from her hangover, Jareth had interrogated her. She could forgive him that much, he HAD put orange juice & painkillers by her bedside. But she refused to admit to him that it was a night out with Lisa, at a club, on the night where the men got their shot at showing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did choo shad da daw = Did you shut the door
> 
> The song she's singing is Right Said Fred's "Too Sexy For My Shirt"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah sighed and sunk further down into the bubbles, trying to relax. She felt edgy with the Goblin King only metres away. But darn him, this was HER time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm using a Harry Potter reference. Suck it up. :P

Sarah sighed and sunk further down into the bubbles, trying to relax. She felt edgy with the Goblin King only metres away. But darn him, this was HER time to relax. He could go and do something else. Like... She didn't know. When she thought about it long enough, she didn't care either. As long as he wasn't near her.

Famous last words. The door creaked and Sarah sat bolt upright, water splashing over the edge. "JARETH!"

The one and only popped his head around the door and grinned at Sarah. "Yes, my dearest?" He stepped in and leaned against the wall, studying her body. "Pity about those bubbles, if only I could..."

Sarah sunk back down. "This why I tipped half the bottle of bubble bath in. Because I knew you'd try to look. What? The pretty moving images on the TV not holding your attention?"

Jareth stared at her. "Sarah, you ... " He sighed, crossing his arms. "Hurry up. Because you took so long in the bath, I had to go greet a runner by myself. Your fault. Not mine." Sarah peeked up at Jareth, when he mentioned that, frowning as she took in his armour. "A runner? But they're so rare..."

Jareth nodded, plucking a towel off the rail and extending it towards her, covering his eyes with his other hand. "In this day and age of modern technology, very few children are aware of legends." He scoffed. "Particularly when there are children having children. Although..." He trailed off.

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, put the towel back. Step out of the bathroom, and complete that sentence." Glaring at him, she waited, and he obeyed, lost in thought. It made a great change from the constant range of angry expressions he threw at her most of the time.

Once he was outside, Sarah got out of the bath, pulled the plug, and began to dry herself quickly. Jareth began to speak again, hesitation in his voice. "The young ones who have children, who planned for it... They teach their children the old ways of the aboveground. I would have thought..."

Sarah finished drying herself, wrapped the towel around her body, and grabbed the fresh pair of undies on the rail, sliding them on quickly. "Yes, Jareth?"

"I would have thought they would be the ones who would be more careful..." Jareth trailed off again, something about his manners telling Sarah he would remain lost in thought until she was dressed and ready to go.

She moved quickly, dashing to her bedroom, putting on a bra, jeans, a top, and just in case it would get cold, a jacket. Before she left, she grabbed the book she'd been reading, it would at least take up some time.

In the castle, it was light. Outside surrounding the goblin city, it was night. Over the labyrinth lay a dark rusty sky, a warning.

Sarah was sitting in one of the guest rooms, reading her book. There was a goblin sitting at her feet, trying vainly to paint Sarah's toenails a bright pink colour. A good few hours had passed, Jareth having left only once. She didn't question him, as this was his world.

After a long day at work, having a part time job as a librarian, Sarah was exhausted, but unwilling to go to sleep.

She laid down her book and rested back, allowing her mind to wander, back into the past. Remembering.

The first time Jareth had ever gone out for a mortal meal, Sarah had dragged him to a Burger King*. After requesting he dress in slightly more normal clothes of course.

There, he had been fascinated by the straw dispenser, opening the lid and playing with the straws, until Sarah had swotted his hand. When he'd received his cup, his reaction had been to try every drink he could think of. When he got the diet coke, Sarah had handed him a mentos, and he'd not quite lived it down.

His hiccups went away after 3 days though. After the foam vomit. And... Heh. Sarah giggled at the memory.

As for payback? Sarah had developed a habit of checking between the sheets before sliding in. A few well placed chickens, who for some reason could lay down extremely flat...

Sarah muttered and swotted at the thing annoying her face. When her hand encountered leather, she opened her eyes and stared up at Jareth, who was stroking her cheek. He sighed heavily. "Another loss. But the babe ... We will return here tomorrow."

Sarah didn't question that, took his hand instead, and he apparated them back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah peered down at the tiny thing curled up in it's cradle, clutching fiercely to a hen. "Is the hen alright, Jareth?" She reached out and stroked the child's cheek tentatively, pulling her hand back when the child moved. "Oops."

Sarah peered down at the tiny thing curled up in it's cradle, clutching fiercely to a hen. "Is the hen alright, Jareth?" She reached out and stroked the child's cheek tentatively, pulling her hand back when the child moved. "Oops."

Jareth shifted in his throne, and sighed. "The hen will be fine. Any hen, chicken or rooster who lives in the underground cannot feel pain." He studied the clock behind the throne, sighing again, but more heavily this time. "I have an appointment to attend... An urgent one." His lips pursed at the word 'urgent', his mind swirling with thoughts.

Sarah looked at him, studying his face, before turning her attention back to the baby. "Go. I don't have any plans on moving, not that I can..."

Jareth stood up from his throne, waved his hand, looked into the crystal that appeared, and then vanished. Sarah didn't even notice, something that made Jareth frown as he arrived at his destination.

The chambers were decorated sparsely. They were rarely used, and therefore contained only the bare essentials. Usually a table, and 2 to 3 chairs. This time, however, a pitcher of glass stood on the table, next to a bowl of fruit. Jareth stepped forward, yanked a chair back and slid into it, waiting.

A young woman stepped from the shadows, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I do apologise. Making a human appearance makes me thirsty." She stepped forward and joined Jareth at the table. "A drink? I assure you, my keeper has not been peeing in it." Jareth laughed, a short burst. "Hogbrain really does do that? My, my."

The young lady leaned back and studied Jareth. "I was a figment of the purest imagination. A myth to scare the most afraid at heart. In time, with love, I turned into a challenge. A realisation. And the only reason I am here today, is to help you understand yourself. I sometimes wonder if I've disappointed you, or you disappoint yourself. Either way..."

She trailed off, picking an apple from the bowl and biting into it, chewing with thought.

"Were you surprised to... fall for her?"

Another bite. Crunch. Chew. "Yes. You only did your duty..."

"A child, on the verge of womanhood. Stuck in the place of struggling, of self acceptance. Not many of those come through my paths. Most are mothers, frustrated at being saddled down with a child, a husband who doesn't believe in equity. I did my part, until you interfered."

Jareth combed his hair with a hand, gritting his teeth. "Elle, she was different. Very different."

"Ah, Jareth, I wish I could make up your mind for you. When she won, she was made Queen of the Labyrinth. When she refused you at that ball, she won your heart." Another bite.

"Elle, what happens when you appear in human form?" Another bite. Delay. Jareth waited patiently.

"Time stops. Nothing changes. Everything IS as it appears. No trickery, nothing. Just a maze, a normal man made maze. When I turn back, it will become a deception again, I will become the deception, waiting to laugh at the fools who do not realise how lucky they are, with their lives."

Jareth didn't say a word, and turned his interest to the fruit bowl. "Love her for all she is worth. You waited for 4 years, for her to say a wish. You hung around for 5 years. Do not let her fool you."

The young woman, Elle, stood up from her chair, and melted back into the shadows. The pitcher of water and fruit bowl disappeared. The air vibrated with heaviness, before settling back down. Elle had returned to her true form, the magic of the Labyrinth.

Jareth sat in quiet contemplation, before getting to his feet and vanishing back to the castle. Without a word, he strode over to Sarah, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her to him. She didn't say a word, didn't try to fight him.

For now, they were one. A moment to savour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle stands for capital L. L as in Labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth had been behaving himself for the last couples of weeks, which made Sarah suspicious. It made her even more suspicious when she got home from shopping and found Jareth in the kitchen, with a recipe book.

Jareth had been behaving himself for the last couples of weeks, which made Sarah suspicious. It made her even more suspicious when she got home from shopping and found Jareth in the kitchen, with a recipe book.

"Oh, ye heck. Jareth, that's not reading material, and I'm pretty sure you have brains to understand that. So, what are you doing?" Jareth looked up at her with lazy eyes, smiling lazily. It made her go weak at the knees, and she quickly rushed forward, shoving the bags onto the table.

"I was planning on making you a cake. And before you ask, I have no hidden agenda for doing this."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "This isn't going to be like when I asked you to flip the pancakes, and you got them stuck to the ceiling, is it? Or like the time I asked you to pour in some chili, and we ended up watching the goblins run around for hours, drinking a lot of milk?"

Jareth laughed. "Oh ye of little faith. Have some faith in me for once. And before you argue with me, it's already in the oven. I'm actually reading about how to make frosting." His smile turned into an evil grin. 

"No peaches?"

"Now, now Sarah. Absolutely no peaches. And if I do feed you peaches, I'll feed them to you personally. From my own..." 

"JARETH!"

Sarah quickly spun on her heel and began unpacking the bags, rushing around the kitchen quickly, Jareth watching her with delight twinkling in his eyes. "Oh, I do so enjoy this."

Sarah glared at the food she was packing. "You could at least help me, Jareth." She shoved the bag of rice into the cupboard, as Jareth stepped up behind her and bent his mouth to her ear. "Whatever you ask, my love."

His lips grazed the tip of her ear, lingering for a bit, his faint warm breath tickling her senses. He pulled back, walked to the table and began to unpack, studying the contents intently. He put groceries where he thought they should go, Sarah watching him out the corner of her eye. She didn't need to correct him, which put her out a bit.

The timer rang as Jareth put the last lot of food away. He turned to the fridge, frowning as he pressed random buttons to turn it off. Finally having shut the infernal thing up, he turned off the over, pulled out the oven mitts and put them on, and opened the oven door, sliding out his precious cake carefully.

Sarah watched him, trying to rein in her laughter at how ridiculous he looked with giant oven mitts on. Jareth ignored her, and put the cake on the sink, staring at it in delight. Oh yes, he had done a brilliant job, he thought.

Finally, the frosting had been made, and Sarah was covered in icing. She had somehow got suckered into making the frosting, and had ended up covered in it when a chicken mysteriously appeared from the ceiling area, straight into the bowl. Shaking her head, Sarah had picked out the chicken gingerly, and decided she couldn't be bothered making a new batch.

When she'd finished, and had iced the cake, Jareth had grabbed her by the waist, nudging her to the wall, before spinning her around. When she'd looked up at him in surprise, he'd begun to lick at her mouth, which had quickly turned into some heavy kissing.

Sarah raised her hands up and pushed at Jareth, and he reluctantly broke away. With this, Sarah ducked and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her for extra measure. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She was covered in icing. Apparently the chicken landing in the bowl had been worse then she'd originally thought.

Sarah grabbed a face washer, wet it under the tap, and began to scrub at her face. She suspected Jareth had acted quickly to protect her clothes, although considering his manners in the kitchen...

"Well done, Jareth. Well freaking done. Just scare the poor girl, why don't you?" 

Jareth sighed, and spoke out loud. "Elle. Go away. And stop spying." Running his fingers through his hair, he stared at the cake. 

"No. That was actually fun. Although, if you want her to see your sense of this situation, I would suggest you seduce her a little more romantically."

Jareth laughed at this, a rich laughter that seemed to bounce around the room. "Elle, you are the Labyrinth. You're not actually human, you have no inkling of what love is. And you're giving me advice?"

A sigh. "Jareth, you underestimate me. I read people. And I'm particularly fond of those romance stories that the women read. I never have understood why they think of those, when running to save something they wished away."

"Elle. Believe me, I've read those romance books. That is not how love works. It's messier than that."

"Not as messy as the explosion of glitter you leave behind, every time you apparate. Real discreet, that. Mhm."

Elle disappeared as Sarah reappeared into the kitchen. "Who were you talking to?"

Jareth stared at Sarah, trying to take back control of his thoughts. It took some time before he answered. "Elle. You'll meet her one day. She has some explaining to do."

"Uh huh. And as for the snogging business back there?"

"What, you regret it?"

"Besides the point."

"I didn't want to get my gloves dirty."

Sarah threw a vase at his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a fractured arm makes an appearance.

Sarah glared at Lisa, and began to cry. "That idiot! Argh. Why are men so stupid?"

She cradled her arm, which was in a plaster, and looked back at the hospital. "Thanks for picking me up. I guess it could have been worse..."

Lisa shook her head. "Want to stop at a McDonald's first? Or straight home, to your King?"

Sarah huffed, and leaned back against the seat. "McDonald's. And don't start on how I should just get over myself and just tell the man I have feelings for him!"

Lisa started the car.

After getting a burger or 2, a chocolate sundae, and finding a park, Sarah crossed her legs under her and began to eat, while trying to talk. "There I was, minding my own business, and this dog came out of nowhere. Next thing I know, I was on the ground, my arm was hurting, and ... This... This guy was telling me off for provoking his dog! Like, what even?"

Lisa just nodded and kept on shoving fries into her trap.

"It was ridiculous! And now I have a fracture. Gah. I could have ended up with a broken arm, but a fracture works for me. And it's my left arm, not my right."

Sarah finished eating, scrunched up the rubbish & chucked it in the bin. "Right... Home, now? Oh, man. I just realised. I've been so unsocial since tighty pants is living with me."

Lisa laughed. "Do you actually invite him anywhere? And on that topic, we should double date. I'm sure Toby would oblige."

"LISA! Toby is nine."

"So? We won't drink alcohol. We'll go to McDonald's and Toby can have a kid's meal. And I won't try any funny business. Not even into that. Seriously, you have one whacked mind."

Sarah laughed at Lisa's comment, and thought it through. "Nah, Jareth has been to McDonald's, as well as Burger King. Lifestyles of the poor. He was fascinated, though. And no movies. I make Jareth watch the television too much."

"Oh! I Know. Ice skating. Toby is a pro! He can hold my hand. And then we can go get some hot dogs. And tell your King that onion and mustard are a must-have."

Sarah shook her head. "Deal. No idea how I'll do it with a fractured arm, but we'll cope. Two nights from now? Say... 6pm?"

Sarah managed to barge her way into her house, only to be met by a bunch of goblins squealing. "LAY-DEE. KINGY GONE ON SEARCH PAR-TEE FOR YOU. Ooh. Your arm got writing stuff on it."

Next thing Sarah knew, she was flat on her back, goblins (2 apiece) holding down both her legs, and her one free arm. The rest were dragging out pencils and crayons, and happily attacking her cast. One goblin, named Looloo, who had whispered to Sarah that she couldn't draw, was trying to plait Sarah's hair.

Sarah closed her eyes. "I wish the Goblin King would come and rescue me right now."

The goblins looked up at her, startled. "LAY-DEE, THAT CHEATING." Sarah winced at the loud voices, and refused to open her eyes.

"Off! All of you! Or I will ditch every single last one of you in the Bog of Eternal Stench." His voice, oh so smooth, yet wicked as the wind, chilling to the bone... Sarah cracked open an eye as the goblins ran away and the pressure eased up.

"Sarah, Sarah, what have you done?" Jareth leaned over and scooped Sarah up inelegantly, a fierce rush of protection running through him.

"Long story... Oh, mm. You smell nice." Sarah snuggled into him, and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent.

\-- time skip -- 

The morphine had worn off and Jareth had managed to make a quick trip to the pharmacy to buy Sarah some painkillers, all without ditching someone into the bog. And it was now 2 days later, the day of their date.

"Oh, Jareth..." Sarah looked over the back of the couch at Jareth, who was engrossed in a game of tic tac toe with Sir Didymus. "We have a double date in an hour. We're going ice skating. So... You might want to change."

Jareth frowned, marked down a cross, and watched as Sir Didymus put down a nought. "This game is... Yes, Sarah." He waved his hand and his outfit changed.

As Sarah lay in bed that night, she giggled to herself and grabbed a pillow, putting it over her head. Oh my, oh my.

The first time Jareth had slipped, she'd roared with laughter. He'd glared, and stated it was due to being a long time.

The fifth time it happened, Sarah had very nearly got acquainted with the Bog of Eternal Stench again.

And as for the hot dogs? Jareth had chucked a hissy fit when he'd tasted mustard and onion for the first time. Sarah had cried tears of laughter at him.

The blankets were pulled back, all of a sudden, and a warm body joined her, cradling her close. "Ssh. You giggle too loudly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarah woke up, she stretched, accidentally hitting something next to her. She turned her head at the grunt and her eyes widened. "Oh, my..."

As Sarah woke up, she stretched, accidentally hitting something next to her. She turned her head at the grunt and her eyes widened. "Oh, my..."

She flipped the covers back and tumbled out of bed, grunting when her arm hit the side. Swearing under her breath, she rolled to a sitting position and looked at the wall, eventually turning to peek at the person in her bed. "Damn. Not a dream."

Groaning, she got up from her position slowly, and headed to the bathroom. Needs had to be attended, plus the painkillers were there.

When she came up, Jareth was awake and leaning against the headboard of the bed. He sort of smiled at her, the best he could manage without showing how worried he was. "You never did exactly tell me what happened to your arm."

Sarah groaned and walked over to the bed, climbing back in. "I would tell you to get out, but that seems sort of pointless. You never go away when I tell you to." She eyed him up as she pulled the blankets up. "But you're still dressed, and I am too, so I'm not going to start sprouting out accusations left, right and centre."

Jareth said nothing, just waved his hand and made a cup of coffee appear.

Sarah reached for it, took a sip and moaned with appreciation. "Oh, for this, I will answer you. Even if I've been evading those questions for 2 days. Or 3. Whatever." Another sip, and Sarah leaned back against the headboard, anchoring the blanket around her, one hand clutching the mug of precious liquid.

"After you broke my favourite mug, I was going to yell at you. So I grabbed my keys and walked out the house instead. I walked to the park and was minding my own business, when this dog came out of nowhere. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my arm in pain, and this guy was yelling at me, telling me it was all my fault. And then I went to the hospital, courtesy of a nice person passing by."

She shrugged and went back to drinking, aware of Jareth's eyes watching her carefully. She nearly choked when he spoke, his voice half frightening her, half sending shivers through her entire being.

"I do apologise for that. But tell me... Why do you not talk to me? Do I frighten you that much? And another question... Why not throw me from your bed?"

Jareth reached over and shifted a strand of hair back from her face, hesitating and gently winding it around his fingers. He tugged gently, his lips shifting in thought, as he waited.

Sarah sighed and shifted, then gulped down the rest of the coffee, to delay this part of the conversation. When she finished, she handed the mug back to Jareth, who made it disappear.

"Sarah..." He tugged on her hair again, a little more insistent this time.

"I don't talk to you, because that would give you power over me. I would be giving you power to get close to me. To hurt me. I don't want that to happen, I couldn't bear it. And as for not kicking you out of bed..." Sarah eyed him up.

"You're still wearing your boxers and shirt. Which I'm thankful we're sorted on. No naked guys in my house, unless something is happening. Or he's showering."

Jareth snarled and snaked his hand into more of Sarah's hair, anchoring her head to a tilt, looking into her eyes.

"You make it sound as if you've seen plenty of naked men. I do not like this." He hissed it out, his gaze caught on her lips.

"Jareth... I'm not a virgin. But I don't make it a habit." She watched him, waiting.

"I'm glad. And..." Jareth leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, then drew back, watching her.

"Let my hair go. Please."

"Answer me. Do you maybe... Love me? With that cruel heart of yours?" He pulled on her hair again, harder than he should have.

"You know I do... And I'm never going to say the words!" Tears began to trickle down Sarah's face. "That would mean defeat."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days had passed since that fateful day when Sarah had admitted her feelings. Jareth had asked to return to his Labyrinth for a few days, and Sarah had agreed. She was secretly hoping he would stay there.

She was slowly coping with housework, even when the goblins tried to help. She'd had to rescue buttons, pebbles, and a cat's tail from the vacuum cleaner. Where the cat came from, she had no idea.

Thankfully Sarah had a dishwasher - The goblins still weren't used to this machine, and would stare at it when she loaded it up. The washing machine (a front loader) was even more entertainment. Including the time when Sarah took the washing out & found a goblin blowing bubbles, with her underwear on his head.

===0o0o0===

Today, she was attempting to change the sheets on the bed. As she stripped off the covers, and threw them into one corner, she grabbed the new one and spread it over the bed. "Blah! Darn and blast it!"

Sarah hadn't attempted this before, with a cast. It looked difficult.

"TIPPY 'ELP? TIPPY DO WORK!"

Sarah laughed suddenly, and began to tuck one corner in, showing the goblin carefully. "You pull it over, like this, and make sure it's tucked under." She moved on, tucking in another corner, as the goblin went to try it.

"LAY-DEE. I STUCK. I FINK SOMEFINK WENT WRONG."

Sarah looked up and sighed. She wasn't going to ask why, or how, but the goblin was under the sheet. He'd tucked it in... and himself. Sarah walked around, pulled the sheet out, and picked up the goblin. "Um... Just... How about you watch me?"

She went back to making the bed, only having to rescue the goblin a further six times.

===0o0o0===

Sitting over her cup of coffee, Sarah absently flicked through the newspaper, glad Valentine's Day was over. Her thoughts drifted back to Jareth, and she shook her head. She was glad he was gone, wasn't she?

Sarah sighed and put down her coffee. "I wish the Goblin King would come back here right now."

Nothing happened. No movement in the air. Nothing. Sarah shivered. He'd given up on her, hadn't he?

She gulped down her coffee quickly, moved to the kitchen sink, rinsed her cup out and dashed upstairs. She threw open her wardrobe doors, the best she could, and rifled through her clothes, finding the one dress she needed.

Quickly changing, Sarah sat down on her bed, reached under, and picked up the red covered book. She read the first few pages, then opened her mouth.

"I wish to see the Goblin King now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah returns to the Labyrinth

At the strong gust of wind that came from nowhere, Sarah closed her eyes. The wind was powerful, but just as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared.

She opened an eye hesitantly and gasped, opening both eyes wide. Sarah was in the underground, but the person on the throne wasn't Jareth! It was a woman, lounging back while eating a pear. The other thing Sarah noticed was her outfit. Did people /still/ team black mini dresses with pink and black stockings?

The woman leaned forward and looked at Sarah keenly, as she finished chewing.

"Hello, Sarah! Nice to see you again. Now listen carefully, I haven't got much time."

Sarah gulped and went to open her mouth, in order to reply.

"I said listen! I'm Elle. I'm the labyrinth and I make it do crazy and wild things. Are you with me so far?"

At Sarah's nod, Elle continued. "I'm ancient. Here long before Jareth ever became King of this dump. He'll have to tell you about it, not me. I'm here to explain the other part to you. Are you still with me?"

Sarah blinked and nodded, looking down at the table that appeared in front of her. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, and began to drink.

"This is the underground. The Fae folk who get bored of the normal mundane stuff that Fae do normally... They come here. This is just the Goblin part. There are Fae spread far across the realm. Seelie, Sidhe, you name it."

Elle paused to take another bite of her pear. When she finished, she continued. "Jareth got drunk one night, and we made a bet. I was to find him a suitable woman... Suitable enough to become Queen of the Labyrinth. He said it would never happen, but you happened."

Elle eyed Sarah, waiting for a reaction. Sarah waited, trying to comprehend this all.

"I found you suitable. I see many things. I've seen girls turn into mature women, or rather, the beginning of womanhood. You went down that path. But you also made friends, faced challenges, and never gave up. The one thing Jareth never counted on, was falling for you. A mere girl of 15? It would never do. And yet, he still offered you that choice. Most impressive, when you said no. Could have skipped on the whole dramatic thing, though."

Elle finished her speech and leaned back, quickly finishing her pear. "Well?"

Sarah stared at her. "Can I see Jareth now?"

Elle shrugged, got up out of the throne, and slinked off to melt into the shadows.

====0o0o0====

Sarah walked to the throne and sat down, crossing her ankles neatly as she did so. "Jareth?"

With a burst of glitter, a rather sullen looking Jareth appeared. "Yes, my precious?"

His words were a snarl, and they cut Sarah deeply. But she couldn't give up.


	10. Chapter 10 (Finale so far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah folded her arms the best she could and stared at Jareth. "You were perfectly fine when you left. When you didn't come back, well..." She unfolded her arms and picked at the dress of her skirt.

Sarah folded her arms the best she could and stared at Jareth. "You were perfectly fine when you left. When you didn't come back, well..." She unfolded her arms and picked at the dress of her skirt.

"Well?" Jareth raised an eyebrow in her direction and walked forward, approaching her with silence.

"You leave me, and..." Sarah shut up, thinking about the situation, and if she really had the guts to do this. "I really shouldn't like you, but..."

Before Jareth could blink, Sarah stood up, stepped forward, and kissed him quickly.

Jareth reached out to her, grabbing her upper arms, and yanked Sarah back. "Sarah, what do you want? I offered you your dreams. I offered you everything you wanted. And you rejected me."

Sarah growled and yanked out of his grip. "Geez. I'm willing to humiliate myself and you reject me? Thought you would be gloating at me, seeing as I'm putting my own feelings on the line here."

She stepped back and sat back down, Jareth staring at her, his anger having faded at the kiss. Maybe there was hope after all... A thought that crossed both their minds.

Jareth walked closer to her, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Do you want me?"

Sarah nodded.

"Do you love me?"

Another nod.

"Sarah, my love, may I be yours?"

One final nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will find the sequel, oh yes I will.


End file.
